Each Day with You
by istopped
Summary: New students, new feelingswoohoo! don't worry, still MikanxNatsume, HotaruxRuka. for Mikan. Mikan had been in the academy for almost 2 years now. She did not change even a bit. She’s as cheerful as always. ... oh, and.. please read. .. My first fic!:
1. Chapter 1

**Okaix: This is my first time to write a fanfic. Hehe. **

……………………_**First time.. First time .. ……………………………………**_

**Summary: Mikan had been in the academy for almost 2 years now. She did not change even a bit. She's as cheerful as always. Well, her environment did change. This year she'll encounter more, and I mean more. New classmates, new adventure and new feelings (hmm. What could it be?) Don't worry, the characters won't change. Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and of course, Natsume Hyuuga. There will be more. **

**Each Day with You**

**Chapter 1: **

Ruka and Natsume were sitting under the Sakura tree. The raven-haired boy was busy reading his manga(he's so kawaii!!) and his animal-lover friend was busy tapping the head of his rabbit.(don't know the name of the bunny. if you do know, please, tell me.) Then suddenly the bunny (or rabbit. tch. whatever. Hehe. I want to call it a bunny. please don't kill me.) ran away from Ruka. Ruka went after his rabbit. He stopped in front of a cute girl (yeah. and when I say, cute, I mean it).

"Your.. Bunny..?" the girl asked him. She was smiling which made her look cuter. Her hair and eyes were sky blue. Her lips were as red as blood (whoa. I got the idea in Snow White. It said that Snow Whites has lips which were as red as blood. Weird huh?) Her hair was kinda weird but cute. Her front hair was long but the back was just like Hotaru's (I just hope you get what I mean. I'm not really good in explaining. I'm really sorry). Oh yeah. Her front hair was up to her waist. Nice, isn't it? Okay. Back to the story. She was wearing a yellow dress. You decide what kind of dress.

"Uhh.. Yeah.." Ruka said while staring at the girl. _'Who is she? It's the first time I saw her here. Maybe she's a transfer student in Class A. She looks young. ' _Ruka thought.

"Kawaii!" the girl said while she was hugging the rabbit. (Poor bunny. hehe)

'_She's really cute.' _Ruka thought.

"We have to go." A man in black(I think they are securities or something) with the girl said. The girl handed the rabbit back to Ruka. "Bye-bye, Bunny!" she waved good-bye to the rabbit.(Not to Ruka. What a weird girl.). Just then, the girl ran after those guys.

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume tapped his shoulder.

"Natsume." Ruka said while looking at his bestfriend.

"Let's go." Natsume said while putting his hands inside his pockets. (he's soo _gwapo!_(handsome).)

"Hai." Ruka walked behind Natsume.

……… Inside the Elementary Building ……..

"Waah! I'm going to be late!!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran to her classroom. (She didn't bump into _him_ this time. Nice!) When she got there, she greeted everyone with a smile.

"Ohayou minna-san!"

"Good Morning, Mikan." Yuu said, smiling cheerfully. (how come he's so nice?)

Mikan noticed that Hotaru isn't in class yet.

"Uhm, Iinchou. Have you seen Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"She was called in the faculty. I think there's someone who wants to buy her inventions. She's becoming more popular to businessmen."

Mikan was drooling, idolizing her best friend when the famous duo (Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga) entered.

"Ohayou Ruka! Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan greeted them.

Ruka turned to her and said, "Good Morning, Mikan." While Natsume ignored her.

She came near the two.

"Why can't you be nice, Natsume?"

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly and went to his seat.

"Hmph." Mikan returned to her seat.

Mikan was seating already when Mr. Narumi came in.

"Good morning everyone!" Mr. Narumi said in a high-pitched tone.

"Sensei! Do you really have to do that?" a student asked him. He was annoyed by his sensei.

"Okay, okay. Well, I want you all to meet a new friend. I want all of you t be nice to her. I want her to enjoy her stay here in the Academy. You can go in now."

Then a girl entered the room. "Ohayou." She greeted everyone with her smile.

"She is Yuki Shizuka. She may look younger but she's just like you." Mr. Narumi said while looking at the girl.

"Sensei, what is her alice?" Sumire asked.

"Well, her alice is.." before Mr. Narumi finish his sentence,

"Oyasumi!" Yuki said in a cute voice.

**Okaix: Oh-kayy.. so like it? Hope you did.. :D reviews reviews.. I'll update soon. So, reviews, kip 'em cumin! **_**Ingat! **_**(Take Care!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaix: Woohoo!! I'm back! Reviews reviews.. Oh yeah! In case you're wondering what YUKI looks like.. well.. hmm.. I wanted her to look like ARIA of sister princess.. but I do not own sister princess so I can't use her. Tch. Whatever. Hehe. :) **

**Onii-chanbrother OhayouGood Morning**

**Kawaiicute OyasumiGood night**

**-correct me, if I'm wrong.:)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Then a girl entered the room. "Ohayou." She greeted everyone with her smile._

"_She is Yuki Shizuka. She may look younger but she's just like you." Mr. Narumi said while looking at the girl._

"_Sensei, what is her alice?" Sumire asked._

"_Well, her alice is.." before Mr. Narumi finish his sentence, _

"_Oyasumi!" Yuki said in a cute voice._

**Onii-chan**

"Why thank you, Yuki." Mr. Narumi said as he claps. (what a weird teacher!)

Yuki didn't say anything. She smiles and looks around the classroom. Then she saw someone who really looks like...

'_Onii-chan!' _ Yuki thought. She can't believe her eyes. She's looking straight to a blonde-haired guy and whose eyes are blue. _'Onii-chan'. _(yep! That is Ruka. But that doesn't mean he is really Yuki's brother, right? Oh-kayy. I talk too much.)

"Sensei, what does she mean by Good night?" Sumire asked_. 'Oyasumi?' she thought._

'_Hm. Oyasumi. This girl's alice must be something. And if I'm correct, __**that's**__ an alice controlling device.'_ Natsume though as he stares at Yuki's bracelet.

"You see, class. Yuki has the ability to make people and animals fall asleep." Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan wasn't really listening to what Mr. Narumi is saying. She is staring at Yuki.

'_She's so cute! Oh yeah. What is her rank then?' _Mikan raised her hand.

"Uhm, sensei. What is Yuki's star ranking?" Mikan asked.

Yuki turned her attention to Mikan. She gave Mikan a what-do-you-mean?- look.

"Well, right now, she's a single like you, Mikan." Mr. Narumi said. (whoa, two year have passed and Mikan is still a _single._)

"Oh yeah. I'll assign someone to be her partner." Mr. Narumi said as he looked around.

"Onii-chan…" Yuki said as she points Ruka.

"Onii-chan?!!" Everyone was shocked when she said that word. _'Is Ruka her brother or something?' _ Everyone except for Natsume was bothered. Natsume knows that they aren't related to each other.

"Oh, you want him to be your partner?"

"Hai!" Yuki said as she smiled sweetly.

"Ruka, can you be her partner?" Mr. Narumi asked Ruka.

"Sure." Ruka said while still thinking why Yuki called him _onii-chan._

"Okay. Well, I have some business to attend to. I'll leave everything to you." Mr. Narumi said while waving goodbye to the substitute teacher.

"Please don't leave everything to me." The substitute teacher said while crying.

"Uhm. I'll be doing something so you can study on your own." Then he ran off.

Mikan went to Yuki.

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura."

"…"

'_What a weird kid.'_ Mikan told herself. Yuki was staring at her. Then she hugged her. Mikan was shocked.

"Uhh… Yuki …"

"Ne-san." Yuki smiled at her.

"Ne-san …?" Mikan repeated. "What do you mean, Yuki?"

"Can I call you that? I always wanted to have a sister like you. I like your smile." Koko was reading Yuki's mind.

'_You can read my mind?'_

"Yeah." Koko said after reading her mind.

'_Neat. Now I don't have to talk. I don't like talking. It makes me sleepy.'_

"Really?" Koko asked.

'_Yeah.' _

Yuki turned her attention to Mikan. "Ne-san…"

"Huh? Why?" Just then, Yuki kissed Mikan on the cheeks.

"What's that for?" Mikan asked her with a smile. _'She's like a younger sister to me. She's so sweet.'_

"Nothing." Yuki answered. She tagged her _ne-san's_ sleeve and pointed Ruka.

Mikan held Yuki's hand and went to Ruka.

"Bunny…" Yuki said while patting the head of the rabbit.

"Ruka, is she your little sister or anything?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"No, Mikan. This is the first time I saw her." Looking at Yuki. _'How come she is little? I mean she doesn't look like she is around our age.'_

"Oh. I thought you two are related to each other."

"Not really. But I saw her this morning on the school grounds."

"Really? What is she doing there?"

"Ugh! You're so noisy, polka dots!" Natsume shouted. He closed his manga and looked at Yuki.

"Why you …" Mikan was cut off when she saw Natsume staring at Yuki.

"You have a crush on her, Natsume?" Mikan teased his raven-haired friend/enemy. (I'd like to add this, EXTREMELY HANDSOME Natsume!!! yihee!)

"Such an idiot." Natsume ignored what she just said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" an angry face was shown by Mikan.

"Hey." Looking at Yuki.

Yuki didn't open her mouth to say anything. She just looked at Natsume.

"That's a controlling device." Pointing at Yuki's bracelet.

"Hai." Smiling at him.

"I knew it." Natsume said while opening his manga. (He'll probably read again)

"So you mean, she is in the dangerous ability type?"

Then, Hotaru came in the back door. She heard what Mikan asked.

"No, she isn't. She is in the Physical Ability. The teachers said that she is not that dangerous. They just gave her that controlling device because she's using her alice without noticing it." As she walk into her seat.

"Oh Hotaru! You are such a genius!" Mikan said as she went to her best friend to give her a big hug.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Stay away from me, idiot!" (yep! The famous baka gun strikes again! Poor Mikan!)

"Mikan! Are you ok?" Yuu helped her to stand up.

"You're so mean,Hotaru!" Mikan cried waterfalls.

Yuki looked at Mikan then to Ruka. Ruka was blushing while looking at Mikan.

"Ruka, Let's go." Said Natsume.

"H-Hai." Ruka didn't say anything.

Ruka was about to leave when he felt someone holding his hand.

"Onii-chan … "said Yuki in a cute voice. (she will be always cute for the rest of this fanfic. Hehe she's mine anyway. )

Ruka felt guilty seeing her like that.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Onii-chan … "

Mikan tapped Yuki on her shoulder.

"Onii-chan have to go somewhere. Don't worry, he'll be back later. Right, Ruka?"

"Hai."

Natsume looked at Ruka again. "Ruka."

Ruka looked at him and left the room.

Students started to gather where Yuki is.

"Huh?" Yuki asked as she looked at all the students around her.

"So blah blah blah …" students asked her many questions that she can't really understand.

'_I can't understand a word they're saying? I want candies.' _Yuki said to herself.

"Yuki… Let's go…" Mikan whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow! You're famous, Yuki." Yuu said as he gives her a smile.

"Yeah." said Anna.

"That isn't surprising. Yuki is so cute!" said Nonoko.

"Yeah." agreed by Anna.

"So, what do you want to do, Yuki?" Mikan asked her with that lovely smile of hers.

Yuki didn't answer. She put her pointing finger at her lips and started to think.

'_Onii-chan… I want to see him…' _Yuki had those teary eyes. She began sobbing.

Hotaru noticed it.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HOTARU … !!" Mikan shouted as she was hit by Hotaru.

"Look …" Hotaru points at Yuki. ".. You made the kid cry..." as she tapped the head of Yuki.

"Don't cry." Then she turned to Koko. "Read her mind."

Koko looked at Yuki.

"I want some candies. I'm hungry." Koko said. Everyone except Koko, Yuki and Hotary fell, anime style.

"I know! Why don't we go to the Central Town?" Mikan asked her friends.

"Yeah. That's a good idea, Mikan." Yuu said.

"Then it's settle. Central town, here we come!" Mikan shouted.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What's that for?!" Mikan asked angrily.

"You're too annoying." Hotaru answered.

"HOTARU!!"

…………………………………In Central Town………………………………………

"I missed this place." Mikan said.

"After the non-stop reviews for the exams, it sure is nice to relax a bit." It was Anna. Last week was their examinations, so they have been reviewing for almost one month. Yes, one month. The teachers said the exam will be pretty tough so they have to study really hard. Fortunately, ALL of them passed. (Yep! Even Mikan passed! Hurray for Mikan! Woohoo! Make some noise! OK. Stop. I'm over-acting.)

-Fast forward. So they stroll, ate and window shopped. It's time for them to go back.-

"Kawaii!" a girl came running after them.

"You are Yuki from Elementary Class B, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, she is. What do you want from her?" Hotaru asked as she cleans her baka-gun.

_Flashback:_

_Inside the faculty room._

"_You are in-charge of Yuki Shizuka, Imai. She doesn't talk that much because of personal matters. I trust you. Try to protect her from anything."_

_Mr. Narumi entrusted Yuki to her. Hotaru didn't know but she didn't ask why._

'_She doesn't look like an idiot like Mikan. So it doesn't really bother me.' Hotaru said to herself._

"_She's wearing an alice controlling device, in case you're wondering. Ok, you can go back now."_

_End of Flashback._

"She's not doing anything, Hotaru. Don't try shooting her." Mikan said as she sweat dropped. Everyone saw what Hotaru is holding. They all sweat dropped.

"Uhm … don't get me wrong." The girl said. Sweat dropping.

"Hey!" some students came to them.

They saw Yuki holding Mikan's hand.

"Kawaii! You're so cute, Yuki!" as the girls from the group giggled.

"We have something for you, Yuki." They gave Yuki a plastic of candies.

"Candies!" Yuki got her candies and kissed the girl on the cheek. The girl blushed. (I wonder why.)

"Let's go." Hotaru said as she led the way.

They left the group of girls still giggling.

……………………………………..Meanwhile…………………………………………

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume called his bestfriend.

The two were sitting under Natsume's favorite tree. (I know you all know what tree it is.)

"What is it, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Why do you think that girl called you _that?_" (You know the _onii-chan_ thing.)

"I don't know. I was also shocked when she called me onii-chan."

"Hm."

"But, to tell you the truth, it felt nice when she called me that."

Natsume closed his manga and looked at Ruka.

"So, you found yourself a little sister huh?"

"You can say that again."

'_I wonder what she is doing right now.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okaix: Neat! I've finished this chapter! Suh-weet!! Make some noise people! Hehe. **

**. Ruka isn't falling for Yuki. Yuki is like her little sister in here. (so please don't curse me)**

**. Thinking there will not be NatsumexMikan, HotaruxRuka scenes here? Don't curse me again. There will be. And of course, my favorite will be in this fic! HIJIRI YOUICHI! I lab yu! Hehe ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaix: Hey, hey. Hehe. How are you all? I've been busy sleeping and dreaming what'll happen next to this fanfic. Haha! Neat! Oh, yeah! Thanks for the reviews. Youichi isn't here yet, but he'll soon come. I promise! Here you go!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey, Ruka." Natsume called his bestfriend._

_The two were sitting under Natsume's favorite tree. (I know you all know what tree it is.)_

"_What is it, Natsume?" Ruka asked._

"_Why do you think that girl called you that?" (You know the onii-chan thing.)_

"_I don't know. I was also shocked when she called me onii-chan."_

"_Hm."_

"_But, to tell you the truth, it felt nice when she called me that."_

_Natsume closed his manga and looked at Ruka._

"_So, you found yourself a little sister huh?"_

"_You can say that again."_

'_I wonder what she is doing right now.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

__

**UPSIDE DOWN**

Morning. A certain brunette was running as fast as she can.

"Wah! I'm late! I'll be in big trouble." Mikan was busy thinking what punishment will Jinno-sensei will give her that she didn't notice a raven-haired boy standing in front of the door of Class B. and of course, she bumped into him, making her to fall down.

"Ouch…" Mikan saw a boy standing in front of her. "I'm sorry…"

"Natsume! I knew it."

"Geez. How come you're always noisy?"

"Why you! Oh yeah. I don't have time to fight with you. I'll be late for…" Mikan stood up and opened the door.

"Class?" she was shocked that there was no one in class.

"Am I that early?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Early for being an idiot."

"Well, excuse me for being an idiot." Then she pouted.

"It's Saturday. You're really an idiot, little girl." Natsume put his hands in his pocket and left Mikan.

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan called him. But he didn't care to answer. He continued walking.

Mikan ran after him. She saw him lying under the Sakura tree.

"So, what do you do when it's Saturday?" she asked.

"None of your business." Natsume answered without even looking at her.

Mikan pouted.

"Why don't you go to Imai? You're too annoying."

"She's probably sleeping right now."

"Hn."

"Can I sit here?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"What?! Oh come on, Natsume."

"Shut up."

"Natsume..."

"You'll shut up if I answer your stupid question?"

"I will."

"Ask it."

"Uhm… How does this love work?" (Mikan is still Mikan. She's still innocent.)

"I don't want to answer your idiotic question. It'll make me look like an idiot."

"Eh! You know, they keep on talking about this love. Ne, Natsume, have you been in love?"

Natsume blushed but he hid it with his bangs. (I want to see it!)

''_Have I been in love huh? Mikan…' _ Natsume was brought back to reality. _'Geez! I keep on thinking about her.'_

"Hey, Natsume. You didn't answer my question."

"No. I haven't." (Really huh? Yihee!)

"Really? I don't believe you."

'_I don't believe myself either.' _"Then don't." Natsume answered as he opens his manga.

"But you know what, I love someone."

'_she… what?!" _ Natsume thought.

"I really love Hotaru." Then Mikan looked at Natsume with a smile.

'_Phew! I thought… what am I thinking?!' _Natsume scolded himself.

The two are seating under the tree when Ruka and Yuki came. (and Yuki is holding Ruka's hand. I just love Yuki.)

"Good Morning, Natsume." Ruka greeted his bestfriend.

"Hn." Natsume _greeted_ back. (So much for greetings. Hehe)

"Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted him with (of course,) a smile.

"Mikan. Good morning." Ruka blushed. (I love seeing him like that.)

Mikan saw Yuki wearing a cute pink dress.

"Yuki! You're so cute!" Mikan giggled as she adores her _little sister. _(Mikan just thinks that Yuki is like a little sister to her. Don't get confused.)

"Ohayou, ne-san." Yuki greeted Mikan with her cutest smile.

"So cute!" Mikan almost fell after she saw Yuki's _irresistible_ smile.

"Ruka." Said Natsume.

"What is it, Natsume?" Ruka sat beside his best friend while looking at Mikan who cuddles Yuki.

"Lost your rabbit?" Natsume asked.

"Huh?" giving Natsume a what-do-you-mean look.

"You've brought a new one." Natsume points at Yuki.

"Ah. Not really." Ruka giggled.

"Why are you with her?" Natsume asked again.

"That."

_Flashback:_

_Yesterday. Ruka was walking in the corridors when he saw a girl._

"_Onii-chan…" Yuki called him._

"_Shizuka." _

"_Yuki." she said as she held his sleeve._

"_Alright, I'll call you Yuki." Ruka smiled. 'Wow, it seems that I can actually know what she's thinking.'_

"_Where did you go, onii-chan?" Yuki asked with her teary eyes. (Oh man! Ruka!! I can't curse Ruka even if he made Yuki cry, I love him! Ha-ha!)_

'_Shoot! I forgot! I told her I'll be coming back.' Ruka thought._

"_Don't worry, Yuki! I'll tour you tomorrow, okay?" he tried cheering her up._

_And it worked._

_She smiled._

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah."_

_End of Flashback:_

"So, that's what happened _onii-chan._" Natsume emphasized the word onii-chan.

"Yeah, right. Natsume, what are you doing with Mikan?"

"That idiot. She was running when she suddenly bumped me. She was shouting that she'll be late for class. Then she followed me here."

Ruka laughed. "Really? Mikan didn't change."

Hotaru came and…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

… hit Ruka with her Baka-gun.

"Imai! What's that for?!" Ruka shouted.

"You didn't tell me that you are going out with Yuki." Hotaru answered in an emotionless voice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ruka said.

"So, you are now with Imai, huh?" Natsume butted in.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hey! Imai!" Natsume shouted. (Wow! I really admire Hotaru! She can hit anybody with her Baka-gun. Natsume isn't an exception. Neat!)

(Okay. Wait. Maybe you're thinking that Hotaru and Ruka are together. Well, not… yet. Hehe. You see, Hotaru told Ruka that she have to be with Yuki all the time. That's all.)

"That's for thinking like an idiot." She said.

Mikan saw Hotaru. She ran to her to give her a hug and then… (I know you know what happened next.)

"Hotaru!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're so mean, Hotaru!" said Mikan as she cried waterfalls.

"Ne-san, are you ok?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Mikan smiled.

"Okay."

"Yuki, let's go." Hotaru called Yuki.

Yuki immediately went to her. "Onii-chan… " she waved at Ruka telling him to go with her.

"Oh yeah. We'll be going now." Ruka said as he went after them.

Mikan ran after Hotaru.

"I want to come, Hotaru."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"No. Stay there." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan cried as she looks at the three who were leaving. She sat down again. Silence.

"Hey, Natsume."

Natsume took his manga off his face.

"What now?"

"Do you know the song _Upside down by 6cyclemind?" _ Mikan asked as she took out a box. (Try to listen to this song, it's really nice.) She placed it beside her.

"Yeah. So, what?"

"Nothing." She placed her hand on the box and it started to play the song Mikan wanted.

**I've been spending some time, thinking I'd be alright  
Don't know if I could really make it tonight**

Natsume heard it. He looked at Mikan whose eyes are closed.

"Hey, little girl. Where does that sound came from? And what's that box?" Natsume asked as he points the box.

_Hotaru's show_

"_Invention No. 143. Mind Music Box. It plays the song inside your mind. Just place your hand above it and it will play automatically._

_End of Hotaru's show_

"Sshh. Just listen."

Natsume stared at her. _'Ugh… My heart is pounding… do I like her? I can't understand…' _he then closed his eyes.

**Lie awake in the dark, come down then I start  
Thinking about you is almost breaking my heart  
I don't know where I went wrong, or what's going on  
Baby, I fell like our love's lost tonight  
Should I stay, should I go? Well, I really don't know  
Lately I've been missing you so**

'_I really love this song. Ever since I started hangin' out with Natsume, this song was stuck in my mind. I can't understand…_

**Baby, you don't understand our love lies lost  
But you're still holding my hand  
Oh and then you walk away  
Just tonight, I want you to stay**

**You're turning me on, you turn me around  
You turn my whole world upside down**

**Everytime I hurt you, well it's hurting me too  
Don't know if I could really stay here tonight  
Tired of thinking of you, I never think that you do  
Tell me what am I supposed to do  
Well, I just wanted to say that I need you today  
Tell me it's all gonna work out alright  
I don't know where I should I start  
But with all of my heart  
Baby let me be your lover tonight**

'_Mikan…' _ Natsume said to himself as he imagined Mikan's smiling face. (His eyes are still closed.) He fell asleep.

'_Natsume…' _ it was Mikan. Her eyes are still closed. She sees the face of Natsume. Then she blushed. The song stopped. She opened her eyes and

"Natsume… isn't it beautiful?" she looked at Natsume who was sleeping.

'_He looks innocent when he's sleeping…' _Mikan thought as she sat beside him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Natsume's shoulders. She fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okaix: Neat! So sweet.. Oh yeah. I forgot to thank those who review in the last chapter. **

**-'seveNtaLedblackDemoN'-**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Pink Fire101**

**jeje3693**

**PoTFanGirl**

**:Thanks for the reviews. And if you have time, try to listen to **_**Upside Down by 6cyclemind. **_**Anyway, I'll be going. (Should I say, I'll be working on chapter 4? Hehe. Bye bye! **_**Salamat ulit sa reviews!**_** (Thanks again for the reviews!)**


End file.
